Heaven's Lost Propety - The Date
by StevieBond
Summary: Darius Flame, Tomoki's newest friend, meets Ikaros for the first time and he is taken back by her appearance. He asks if she would like to be his first date. When Ikaros agrees, the others plan to spy on them.


**StevieBond: Quick dislciamer, I don't own this show. Now enjoy the one-shot story.**

* * *

Heaven's Lost Property – The Date

It was the late afternoon as the sun began to set over the quiet city. Darius Flame was in his apartment, trying to dress up for his first meeting with a girl that Tomoki wanted to introduce him to.

"Damn, I'm looking good!" He commented, admiring his look on the bathroom mirror.

When he first moved here as an exchange student, he didn't know anyone until he first met Tomoki at school after he was getting his usual karate chops from Saguta.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Three Days Earlier…._

 _Darius walked into his assigned classroom to find the room lively in one corner._

" _What the hell were you looking at, pervert?!" Sugata yelled at Tomoki._

" _W-w-w-wait, it was nothing, I swear!" Tomoki pleaded. "Please don't beat me up again!"_

" _Well, that's one way to greet an exchange student." Darius intervened._

 _That got everyone's attention, everyone looked at him._

" _Who's that?" Sugata asked._

 _Tomoko was confused. "How should I know…now please get your hand away from my face?"_

 _Darius giggled. "If this is what happens every day, then perhaps I could get used to this place."_

 _Saguta got up and bowed at him. "N-no, not every day…I'm sorry about that. Are you new here?"_

" _Yeah, it's my first day here since I was transferred here from the states."_

 _She smiled. "Oh I see…well welcome to the school. I'm Sugata." She shook his hand._

" _I'm Darius Flame." He replied._

" _Woah…that's such a cool name!" Tomoki added as he got up and bowed. "I'm Tomoki, I also have a-"_

" _Wait!" Sugata intervened, putting her hand over his mouth. "Don't mention that…you know what I mean!"_

 _Tomoki pushed her hand away. "What are you talking about, a name like his deserves to know what I have."_

" _But you just met him…have you ever heard of taking things slowly?!"_

" _We just met and already I am amused by your sense of humour." Darius said. "So what is it you also have?"_

 _Sugata looked at him. "If we tell you this, you won't get freaked out, right?"_

 _Darius didn't move an inch. "Surprise me…"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"A girl that lives with him, eh?" he asked himself. "Sounds lucky for him, though I can't deny that Sugata is kind of a hot chick too."

Applying the finishing touches, he put on his shoes and he left his apartment, locking the door behind him and he left to walk over to Tomoki's house.

"Hmm, looks quiet around here." He commented, surveying the surrounding area. "I guess he likes his peace and quiet…I can relate to that."

He walked up to his house and pushed on the buzzer, the door was opened by Sugata.

"Oh hi Darius, we're upstairs and she's almost ready." She said. "Come on in."

"Hi Sugata, am I on time?" he asked.

"You're just a few minutes early."

Darius walked in and followed Sugata upstairs to a small room.

"Tomoki, Darius is here." She said.

"Cool...good to see you, man." Tomoki replied, noticing me. "This here…is Ikaros."

Darius saw her…he gasped slightly. If he was to look up the word, beauty in the dictionary, it would have a picture of her face next to it.

"Wow…ah I mean. Hello there, I am Darius Flame." He greeted, grabbing her hand.

"Hello Darius." She replied back in a monotone voice. "I am Ikaros, I am a pet-class angel-"

"Yeah, we don't need to go through that again." Tomoki intervened, laughing nervously.

Darius regained his composure. "May I say that you are a beautiful and gorgeous girl?"

"Thank you." Ikaros replied in her same voice.

"Sooo, are you two ready to go on your date?" Sugata asked.

Ikaros lifted her face up a little. "What's a date?"

Darius thought of an idea. "Well if you're interested in learning about dating, I could take you out on the town as your first date."

"I would have to ask my master first."

"You don't need to ask me." Tomoki replied. "If Darius wants to take you out on a date, just go along with it."

"Okay master…I will go out with you, Darius." Her heart began to beat a little quick. "My pulse is a little faster than normal."

Sugata smirked. "Ohhh, somebody likes you…"

"Shhh." Tomoki shushed, displeasing Sugata. "Say, there's a carnival just outside town, you should take Ikaros there."

"A carnival, eh?" Darius asked. "Sure…are you ready to come with me?"

"Yes, Darius." Ikaros replied. "Please be safe, master."

"You don't need to worry about me." Tomoki said. "You just have a good time with Darius and let us know how it went when you come back."

"Make sure you take good care of her, Darius." Sugata added.

"I will, she'll be safe with me." Darius assured. "Shall we go?" He held his hand out to Ikaros.

Ikaros took his hand. "Yes…" a tiny blush began to show on her cheeks, but Darius didn't notice as they were walking out of the room, down the stairs and out of Tomoki's house.

"Is he really going to be okay, dating someone that isn't from this world?" Sugata asked.

"He seems cool enough, we shouldn't worry." Tomoki answered. "Besides, it's a guy's intuition. Ikaros is strong, she can handle herself."

They looked at each other, curious about the date.

"We should follow them."

"Agreed."

* * *

At the carnival entrance, Darius and Ikaros arrived in and noticing what was on offer.

"Well, this looks way better than the carnivals I used to see." Darius commented.

"Darius, may I ask you a question?" Ikaros asked as they walked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why have you have been holding my hand since we left my master's home?"

Darius blinked, he looked down to see that they were indeed holding hands the whole time. He began to blush, but tried his best not to show it in front of her.

He let go of her hand and tried to think of a reason. "Well you see…that's the first lesson. When two people go out on a date, they normally hold hands so they don't get lost or separated, especially when a date takes place at a huge event like this carnival for example."

"I see." Ikaros replied.

"But its most of the time, I've seen others on dates and don't hold hands, cause everyone is different in their own way…did you not want your hand to be held?"

Ikaros took his hand. "No, it's okay. My master trusts you to keep me safe." She blushed a little, realizing that she took his hand.

They walked onwards to an attraction. "Welcome, welcome!" the game operator said.

"A ball game, eh?" Darius asked. "I'm up for that." He paid him and he was given three balls.

The attraction began to display targets. "Get ready, cause your aim is up for shame."

Darius threw the first ball and it hit a ball catcher target

"Strike!"

He threw the second one and that hit a target.

"Strike!"

He aimed carefully and threw his last ball on a target,

"Strike…three and he's out!" The game operator handed out a medium-size stuffed animal.

"Guess my aiming skills haven't faded away." Darius said.

"That was well done, Darius." Ikaros praised.

"Thanks…" He gave the stuffed toy to Ikaros.

He took her hand, making her blush and her pulse race a little.

* * *

Not far from them was Tomoki and Sugata who were spying on them.

"No way? He gave that to Ikaros?" Tomoki asked. "Ow!"

"Are you blind? Of course he did." Sugata replied. "And I think it's so sweet…"

"Yeah…he's like, better than me." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Darius and Ikaros were at a candy floss stand.

"Have you tried candy floss before?" Darius asked.

Ikaros shook her head. "No…what does it taste like?"

"Well, let me show you." He walked up to the stand. "Two candy flosses, please?"

He gave a bit of money and grabbed the flosses by the sticks, he walked to Ikaros and gave her one. She took a bite and showed a very tiny smile. "It's good."

Darius smiled. "I had a feeling you would like it."

"How did you know?" She asked as they walked onwards with the floss and the stuff animal.

"I have a habit of being able to tell what a girl likes."

That was a white lie, since yesterday prior to the date, Tomoki talked with him at school.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Darius, Ikaros likes to learn and try new things." Tomoki said. "So how about giving her some candy floss or something?"_

" _Candy floss…I'll see what I can do." Darius replied. "Thanks…"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Darius, are you dreaming?" Ikaros asked.

"Yeah, I was." Darius replied. "Because I was getting lost in your eyes."

* * *

Not far from them, Tomoki and Sugata continued to spy on them.

"Awww that is such a sweet chat up line." Sugata said.

"Yeah right…" Tomoki remarked. "…that was so lame, hahaha-OW!"

"Quiet!"

* * *

After throwing away the floss sticks in the bin, Darius and Ikaros held hands and walked to the next attraction, which was a Ferris wheel.

"Well look what we have, a couple who could use a better view of our small city?" the operator asked.

"What do you think, Ikaros?" Darius asked. "Want to ride on the Ferris wheel?"

"Yes, I'd like to." Ikaros replied.

Darius paid the operator and they got in a wheel pod, sitting down close together. The Ferris wheel began to move as their pod went up until they were almost at the top.

"So Ikaros." Darius said. "Do you want me to put my arm around you?"

"Why do you ask?" Ikaros asked.

"Well you see, that's lesson number two. When two people have had a great time and are sitting down together, the guy has his arm around the girl, keeping her warm a little and letting her know that he is there for her."

"In that case…please do."

Darius let go of her hand and placed his arm around her. "The night sky is so clear tonight…hey I can spot a purple tree in the distance." he pointed to it.

Ikaros saw it. "The tree…where I first landed in this world."

"Really, that tree was the first thing you saw when you arrived here?"

"Yes."

* * *

Down on the ground, Tomoki and Sugata were looking up at the wheel.

"What do you think they're doing, right now?" Sugata asked.

"Probably checking her out." Tomoki replied. "I know I would be if I was dating her."

Sugata began to rage with her fists ready. "Grrrrr!"

"Woah! I gotta run, see ya…" Tomoki raced away with Sugata in pursuit.

"Just wait till I beat you, you freaking pervert!"

* * *

Back on the wheel, a strand of Ikaros's hair stood up and pointed in a direction.

"Ikaros, why is a strand of your hair doing that?" Darius asked.

"It's a signal." She replied. "It lets me know when my master is in danger…he must be nearby."

"Nearby? But how can that be, he's still back in at his home with Sugata, right?"

"Actually…he was here, but now he's racing away and Sugata is chasing him."

"Hmm, I guess he said something stupid…" Darius sighed. "…but still, it wasn't their decision to just spy on us. That kind of makes me feel weary and that they don't trust me…I've been through that mistrust before."

Ikaros looked at him, blushing a little. "You've had trust issues before?"

"Yeah…it was a long while ago. Back then, I was kind of naïve and too open that I became a victim of mistrust and that led me to go through a lot of suffering and pain."

Ikaros moved her head to his shoulders, blushing a bit more. "I know how it feels to be like that. I may not know much about emotion, but I am learning so much from you."

Darius smiled. "I'm really glad you are. At first, I thought there would be a few problems since I've heard a little about you from your friends and your master. But it's turned out to be a wonderful date."

"Thank you…"

"It was my pleasure…the date's not over yet though, we still have to walk you home."

"Is there a third lesson if you take me home?"

"Yeah, there is…do you want to head back?"

She wrapped her arm around his. "Not yet, there's still a lot I want to learn."

"Okay."

The Ferris wheel began to move again and when they were close to the ground, Darius got out first and took Ikaros by the hand before they walked around the rest of the carnival and visiting other attractions.

Darius began to feel a lot closer to Ikaros, although he was unsure if she felt the same with him. When they walked to the entrance, they left the carnival and began walking back to Tomoki's home.

"I had fun…this was a great date." Ikaros said as they approached the house.

"I feel the same." Darius replied. "You looked beautiful tonight and I feel like I know you much more."

Ikaros blushed…she even made a tiny smile that was barely noticeable.

When they arrived outside the door, Darius held her hands. "Well Ikaros, this is where I have to say goodnight."

"Wait, didn't you promise me to share your third lesson?"

"I did…this is my final lesson. When two people have enjoyed their date and are walking back to a house. It's the guy's responsibility to make the right move by sharing a first kiss with a girl when there's no one around."

Ikaros's blushing was now beginning to grow. "I see…then how shall I kiss?"

Darius smiled. "There's no need to wonder how, the two people just need to let it happen."

Then without a moment of thought, Darius moved his head towards hers and contacted her lips with his, turning the soft kiss into a locked yet gentle kiss.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist which made Ikaros blush in a red colour, she complied with her arms around his neck. They stood that way for a few moments before they gently broke the kiss.

"Darius…" Ikaros said faintly. "…are you blushing?"

He giggled on the inside. "Yeah, I am…you have a good night, okay? I'll see you again soon."

"Alright…thank you very much. Goodnight, Darius."

"You too, Ikaros."

He moved from her and began walking back to his apartment. When he got into his room, he took off his shoes and jacket and went for his bed. Laying down, he looked at his phone and checked over a photo of him and Ikaros on a bench.

"Yeah…she's a wonderful girl." He said. "She may be different, but I think I love her already."

He crossed his fingers that another date in the future goes well as it did on this night.

THE END


End file.
